The present invention relates to a coupling for interconnecting two elements such as building elements, which are placed adjacent each other side by side. Such a coupling is frequently used in numerous places, e.g. in a house between walls, in furniture, in beams.
In the German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS-2 139 750 one approach to such a coupling is shown. This coupling maintains the walls in line with each other but cannot withstand substantial forces tending to separate the element.
In the German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS-2 403 272 there is shown a coupling interconnecting two profile beams. The coupling is introduced inside the beams and exerts a pressure outwardly in order to generate a friction force locking the two beam elements together.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved coupling between two colinear elements which coupling can withstand substantial separating forces.